<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Skull Sorcerer's Mask Came Off by Th3_Cavalry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812437">When Skull Sorcerer's Mask Came Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry'>Th3_Cavalry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>At this point, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cole's mum's name is Lily, Gen, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Murder, Not Beta Read, Oops?, Out of Character, Random &amp; Short, Season/Series 13, Short One Shot, Speculation, Wordcount: 100-500, i guess?, idk - Freeform, kai is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When then Skull Sorcerer's mask comes off while Cole is fighting the Sorcerer, an interesting discovery is made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Skull Sorcerer's Mask Came Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should stop watching s13's trailer on repeat but It's FINALLY THE HOLS! Cole's OOC as I have no idea how to write his character. Written and posted while I was sleep deprived so I have no idea what the quality's at.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been midway through attacking the Skull Sorcerer, that was until his mask came off, revealing that it wasn’t a man, after all, it was a lady, a <em> very </em>familiar lady.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>It couldn’t be, she was dead or missing or in a different realm - actually, he didn’t know for sure.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily Brookstone had vanished when he was only six years old and now thirteen years later, here she was, standing in front of him, looking very much alive.</p><p> </p><p>They both dodged out of the way of being hit by the other, and she had lowered her staff so that it wasn’t in a position where she could either attack or defend herself.</p><p> </p><p>Then a horrible thought struck him. “You <em> killed </em>Kai!” Cole yelled, all ready to attack her once again.</p><p> </p><p>Her facial expression was unsurprisingly neutral and rather hard to read.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, she said, “The fire one? That was a shame, but was inevitable nevertheless.”</p><p> </p><p>Her tone was so fake like she was trying to convince him that it was actually a shame.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>What did she mean by ‘inevitable’?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t strike you down right now?” he asked, phrasing it as a rhetorical question but receiving an answer nevertheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Cole, I am your mother. And you Ninja have a ‘no killing rule’, quite pointless really,” she answered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>How</em> <em>in </em></b>
  <b><em>the First Master's name, did she know it was him? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>He had his hood pulled up and she hadn’t seen him at all in the last thirteen years- hadn’t she?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You might be related to me by blood but I will never willingly call you mother, Lily. And as far as I’m concerned, the whole ‘no killing rule’ went out the window the moment you <em> murdered </em>Kai and almost killed Lloyd,”</p><p> </p><p>While he spoke, Lily picked up her mask and fixed the clasps that had previously come undone.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t just angry, no he had gone straight past that, he was mad.</p><p> </p><p>Cole raised his scythe again and ran at her.</p><p> </p><p>Now was as good a time as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all her magic and other tricks, he did manage to land a few decent hits but he was literally flying blind, without a proper plan or idea to his movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Cole! Cole!” Jay yelled the moment he saw Cole attacking in what looked to be an angry blind rage. Something was definitely up, the Master of Earth never reacted like this, ever.</p><p> </p><p>And it seemed like he couldn’t hear him either.</p><p> </p><p>“Cole!” the Master of Lighting tried once more and this time, Cole did look up to where he stood on a section of the wall that stuck out further than the rock surrounding it (which formed something resembling a ledge).</p><p> </p><p>Jay jumped down, his landing assisted by Spinjitzu (the <em>original </em>technique) and in the time that Cole is watching him, the Skull Sorcerer makes her exit.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” The Master of Lightning’s voice sounds...<em> wrong</em>, not like him at all.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what the Sorcerer did, Jay. She killed Kai and many others! It doesn’t matter who she is, what only matters is that <em> she is a murderer</em>,” he told the other boy who had opened his mouth to answer but then shut it again.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that Cole but you can’t just kill her, that would make you no better than she is- wait, the Sorcerer’s a <em> she </em>?” Jay replied to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Damn it, she left. Come on, the others are probably wondering what we are up to,” And with that, Cole put his scythe back in its sheath and moved to cross the bridge that connected what he had been on, to the path that ran around the inside perimeter of Shintaro Mountain.</p><p> </p><p>Jay was left with two things:</p><p>Who was the Skull Sorcerer?</p><p>Did Cole know something about the Sorcerer that he and the others don’t?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This uses many headcanons (?) and speculations on my part. Please leave kudos.<br/>[7/09/2020] This has already been botched by canon but hey, this was fun to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>